Currently, in the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) industry, a sealant doped with conductive gold balls (Au ball) is commonly used for conducting an upper substrate and a lower substrate to form a conductive path. When the substrates are bounded, the outer Au/Ni wrap of the conductive gold ball is capable of transporting electrons (electric conductivity required to achieve 2.4×105 S/cm), an elastic resin ball in the core of the conductive gold ball can buffer the pressure after bonding. In practical application, the gold ball and the sealant are mixed to form a Au adhesive, the Au adhesive is mainly composed of conductive gold ball, resin matrix, dispersing agent, curing agent, and promoter. A traditional conductive gold ball is produced by plating the surface of a resin ball with Au/Ni having diameters between 5˜8 μm under a chemical plating method, the energy consumption of the method is huge, and the process is also complicated. Gold salts used in the gold plating process is usually a cyanide, which is highly toxic, the heavy metal contamination can be easily generated during this process, besides the gold is expensive, the cost is therefore increased.
A Chinese patent numbered CN10264325 discloses a polyaniline conductive particle to replace the gold ball applied in the LCD filed, the polyaniline conductive particle has greater innovation and practical value because it is able to maintain the cell gap effectively, as well as to reduce the cost; however, the conductivity of the polyaniline conductive particle is still weak compared to the other common conductive materials, such as new carbon material or metals. Moreover, another Chinese patent numbered CN20130181828 discloses a highly conductive material of a carbon nanotube produced by chemical silver plating, the nanotube has advantages of high aspect ratio and high conductivity, but the silver is expensive, and micron-size silver is more easily oxidized, hence, there is a certain risk for the stability of the material.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a practical method with simple process, low cost, abundant raw materials, and environmentally friendly for preparing a new conductive plastic frame material.